Marriage disaster
by amber allen289
Summary: In just 1 month, Penfold and aya will get married. Penfold is planning everything, along with danger mouse. Aya is out speaking with her friend, Maccie, and she tells her everything. In 1 month, the wedding was planned, but there's a huge problem, Baron Greenback want t take one of the lovebirds andruin the wedding. Will danger mouse save the day again? Let's just hope for the best


Narrator:''In the last 2 parts in one story, Penfold first met Aya, and Aya first met him. Aya didn't speak his language and they couldn't understand each other, until Penfold found the Translation device. The Translation device made this date go well and it changed both of their lives.'' Danny O'Malley:''Penfold, when are you planning this marriage?'' Penfold:''Aya and I have planned our wedding next month.'' Danny O'Malley:''That's wonderful Penfold, but you need to be very careful, because if you choose something that's not right for the both of you, then it won't work out perfectly.'' Penfold:''I agree with you chief, I just hope Aya does too.''

Danny O'Malley:''Hey, where is Aya anyway?'' Penfold:''Oh she went to go see her friend in a part of London, she's okay.'' Danny O'Malley:''How long will she be gone?'' Penfold:''For at least 2 hours.'' Danny O'Malley:''To bad Squalkencluck won't make it.'' Penfold:''Yeah, but when she comes back, then I'll tell her the great news.'' Danny O'Malley:''Well Penfold, I guess you'r gonna have to start planning right now.'' Narrator:''While that's being taken care of, why don't I make a commercial that I made myself.'' Danny O'Malley:''Don't you start that commercial. I promise to let you play it at the wedding ok.'' Narrator:''Ok DM.''

Penfold:''Aya told me that she likes those white petunias that were picked fresh from the garden, so I'll get those from the park. Then I'll get some nice red streamers to hang from the ceiling.'' Danny O'Malley:''Nice. I was thinking that I should add something of my own too, And that would be a disco ball, how about that?'' Penfold:''I don't know, that will cut the budget, but yeah I can add a disco ball.'' Narrator:''The two were thinking aboiut what a lovely marriage it's going to be. In 1 month, the best thing in Penfold's life will change too, as much as Aya's.'' Danny O'Malley:''Hey, as much as Aya's what? Both are going to change!'' Narrator:''Hey, don't keep objecting me, I'm the one whose talking about the main theme's in this script!''

Penfold:''Hey, will you two stop fighting about who say's what, I will not tolerate this at my wedding! Promise, both of you, that you will not, and I mean every word you guy's say, will not cause an argument to my wedding, or I don't know what I'll do if anyone breaks the promise!'' Both:''We will not argue at you'r wedding, we solemnly promise.'' Penfold:''Good.'' (Walks away.) Narrator:''I hope we don't break the promise, or we will be in big trouble.'' Danny O'Malley:''Let's just be happy.''

Meanwhile in a part of London...

Aya:(See's her friend and waves at her, runnung torwards her.)''Bojour Maccie.'' Maccie:''Bonjour Aya. Aya:''Ainsi vous ne serez pas croire ce que est arrive a moi il ya 2 semaines?'' Maccie:''Non, quoi?'' Aya: Eh bien, je suis alle a aller voir mon causin danger souris, puis i rencontre cette petite de hamster, de son, et je ne compreais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait au debut. Mais il avait une chose qu'on appelle un dispositif de traduction qui perment de transferer ma langua dans la sienne, et sa langue dans la mienne pour que nous comprenons tous les deux de l'autre. Et en suite nous avons parle a l'autre et il m'adit que si je voulais aller a une date avec lui." Maccie:" oh, aya, c'est magnifique."

Aya:"oh, il ya in en semble beaucoup plus. Il ma reveille une fotre 11:00 Dan's LA nuit, et il m'adit de se faufiler hors de lui d'avoir Notre jour. Nous sommes alles au park a londres. Il ma pris une belle rose pres du jardin. Nous avons balance sur Les balacoires pendant 5 minutes avant qu'il me dit de le suivre. Nous etions pres d'un grand nombre lampes lumineuses et je me suis assistance sur le banc. Il se pencha sur un ge nou avec une boite Dans sa main. Quand il louvrit, il surgit LA grande question sur Mon doigt." Maccie:" attended, alles ce LA signifies que you'r obtenir..."

Aya:(nods her head yes) "mari, oui, je suis." Maccie:(gasps and hugs aya) " oh Mon dieu, congratulations!" Aya:" et je vous invite a Notre mariage le mois prochain." Maccie:" ah bon!? Merci." Aya:"vous etes Les bien Venus." Maccie:(in her mind:" je me peux pas attendre de recontrer you're mari, et ton cousin aussi, j'espere.") Aya:" eh bien, de dois rentrer a LA maison, ce fut un plaisir de vous recontrer Maccie." Maccie:" bien, prendre soon de vous-meme, bye." Aya:" bye Maccie, vous voir a LA noce."

(One month later, at the wedding...)

Narrator:" one month later, the wedding was planned and everything was set up perfectly. There was a bunch of people there, and Penfold was looking quite the charmer when he saw the bride of his, wearing that lovely white wedding dress with red roses on it. Even danger mouse, who was in his best tuxedo, was chatting with Aya's friends and family. Let's just hope that everything goes well at the moment." Aya:" Penfold, cet en droit est magnifique." Translation device:" Penfold, this place is beautiful." Penfold:" well you can thank danger mouse too, he thought about putting the disco ball up for show."

Translation device:" eh bien, vous pouvez remercier danger mouse trop, if a pense a mettre LA bou la disco pour spectacle." Aya:(laughs)" Penfold, rappeler que le temps quand nous nous emvrassions a LA maison?" Translation device:" Penfold, remember that time when we were kissing at home?" Penfold:"oui." Aya:"C'etait amusant, je l'ai aime." Translation device:" That was fun, I liked it." Penfold:(blushes and clears his throat.)" Well please don't mention that to anyone." Translation device:" bien, s'il vous plait ne plus mentionner." Aya:" je promets." Translation device:" I promise."

Baron Silas greenback: well isn't that nice, their wedding has just begun, and I can't wait to grab one of the true love to be, and ruin the wedding." (5 minutes later, the music turned on and the groom was walking down the red carpet.) Narrator:" the song is just lovely, and Penfold was walking down the carpet with a bright smile on his face. The bride soon came through, with danger mouse taking her hand to take lead. As Penfold stands there, he realizes a figure standing near the high window, but he thought it was something else and he ignored it." Priest:(Talks about them being together and to be sworn to take care of each other for life and says why the shouldn't be together or forever hold their peace and all that, but the all agreed for them to be together.)" Aya, prenez-vous cet homme d'etre you're mari legitime e poux?"

Aya:" oui, je fais. Translation device:" yes, I do." Priest:" and do you, penfold, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Penfold:"oui, je fais. Yes, I do.'' Priest:''I now prenounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Both:(goes forward to kiss. They both kissed gently.) Everyone:(clapping and cheering.) Narrator:''Once the wedding was over, they all decided to stay for a while longer and talk to the bride and groom.'' ( sound of a window breaking.) Everyone:(screams and protects themselves.) Aya:(Has a net wrapped around her and strggles to get free, but she is being dragged away)''Penfold, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, aidez!'' Translation device:''Penfold, help me, please, help!'' Penfold:(runs after her, but he is too late.)''Aya, non!'' Danny O'Malley:'' Penfold, that was the Baron, we got to get Aya back, but how? and where is he taking her?'' Penfold:''Well, I don't want to find out.'' ( cries and runs torwards the door with everyone running after him, but danger mouse.) Danny O'Malley:(In his mind:"Don't worry Aya, I'll save you, no matter what it takes to find you.")

(Meanwhile, at the lair...)

Aya:(has been knocked out by a tranquilizer dart, with no side effects to affect you're life.) Baron Greenback:" I'm back with the girl." Stilleto:( is caged up.) "No, how a could you barone, you fat, rotten, evil a toad!" Baron Greenback:" you long-nosed idiot, I have done my job, and now, I shall rule the world by myself." Danny O'Malley:(waits for the right moment to go on strike and rescue Aya.)"Alright Baron, you're evil days are over, surrender now, or I'll have no choice but to come in there and beat you into oblivion." Baron Greenback:"Ahh, danger mouse, how nice of you to come." Danny O'Malley:"Yeah, and I guess you won't be able to know what I'm going to do now." Baron Greenback:" No, what?"

Danny O'Malley:(walks torwards him slowly.)"This." (He punches him really hard in the face to push him into the ground.) Stilleto:" hey, danger mouse, can you a please let a me out.? Danny O'Malley:" of course." (He finds a key on Greenback's desk and unlocks the cage. He then took Aya back home, still knocked out.) Priest:"Look, there's danger mouse with Aya." Penfold:" Oh danger mouse, you'r her hero, and you're my hero.'' (Penfold see's Aya knocked out, and he holds her hand.) Danny O'Malley:" She'll wake up soon, and I will tell her everything." Narrator:" And now I'll show you the commercial. Stand by." Tune in for the next amazing and exciting adventure of danger mouse.

Amber:"It's me again! I'm sorry it took so long to write all this, but I did it. I read everyone's stories, and they were excellent. Buddy blue 17's story was just amazing, it had a lot of romance put into it, and it was also a little argumentive. Buddy blue 17, if you'd reading this, great job with the story! Zarius, the story about the great mouse detective is just fantastic! I just want you to come back and write these magnificent stories, they are tremendously funny and they are filled with adventure and brain scrambling words like: seeds. That's funny. And one last thing, I just want to congradulate mechna prime, for reaching to the 100th danger mouse story at top rank. So mechna prime if you are hearing me out, congratulations on reaching to the 100th story. Keep bringing the stories, and we can all give you fame, this includes everyone else as well, no one is left out of the gang. We will be the one's to bring lasughter and brain gaining mysteries. So everyone, let's not quit Pershing our dreams and live the life we got! We can all appreciate our hard work we put into these stories, we all can. We even give thanks to the previous writers who began writing about danger mouse and his crew. We will remember their stories at heart. And this'd concludes my speech. I hope everyone has read this. Nobody has left a review\comment on my other story called: danger mouse's cousin part 2, so it would be very nice to receive a very nice and sweet comment. I will be back for another thrilled packed adventure of danger mouse. See ya real soon!


End file.
